Blessing of the Goddess
by swords of dawn
Summary: A lonely Naruto stumbles across a shrine where he meets someone who would change his life. With his new power he will reach his dreams. Let those with wings, fly your dream *I don't own*. Naruto x Candidate for Goddess/Megami Kōhosei crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is just an idea that I've had for a while, and I want to know what everyone thinks. I know it's a short chapter, but this is just a trial run to see if it passes or not. Please review, and in case some are wondering, it's not a mech fic, just character reference. I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and Candidate for Goddess (Megami Kōhosei)

* * *

><p><strong>Blessing of the Goddess<strong>

A four-year-old boy with bright blonde hair that looked smudged with dirt, bright blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, a ragged white shirt and black shorts that looked tight on him was running away from an angry mob of villagers. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village, the strongest village of the Shinobi Hidden Villages, and Elemental Nations. Naruto ran from the villagers desperately trying to get away from them as they shouted their insults, "Demon Brat!"

"Get back here Demon!"

"We'll finish what the Fourth started!"

Naruto turned into several alleys while wishing and praying that the villagers wouldn't hurt him when he saw a wired fence with a sign that he couldn't read. Despite being four, Naruto couldn't read or write, or even speak. However, Naruto's mentality was more advanced due to living on the street, and he was able to partially understand some words that the villagers spoke.

Naruto quickly ran into a hole through a wired fence that led to one of the training ground that was known as the Forest of Death. Naruto ran as fast as he could deeper into the forest without any sense of direction. He suddenly tripped over a root making him skid to a halt on the ground.

Naruto silently cried at the pain he was in, and the pain he was feeling in his heart from loneliness. A small orb of light appeared in front of him making Naruto squealed in surprise as he tried hiding himself between two uprooted trees. The orb slowly approached Naruto again making Naruto shake in fear. Once the orb was about an arm's length away from him, the orb just weaved sided to side as if trying to say something. Naruto cautiously stretched out his arm when he suddenly touched the orb feeling a warm sensation radiating from it.

Naruto felt safe for the first time in his short life when the orb glowed brightly instantly healing his wounds. The orb jerked back from Naruto's hand and flew excitedly around him making Naruto giggle. The orb suddenly went forward stopping as if waiting for something. Naruto lifted himself up and followed the orb deeper into the forest with the orb always waiting for Naruto.

After running a short distance, Naruto caught the orb again giggling as if he was playing with his favorite toy when he noticed his surroundings and was standing in front of a looked like the largest tree in the forest with the moon hovering above it giving the tree an ethereal glow.

Naruto looked in awe at the large tree not noticing that he let go of the orb. The orb went up to the tree trunk emitting a pulse of light creating a doorway of light. Naruto looked at what the orb was doing as it passed through the gateway. Naruto nervously looked through the doorway as he cautiously entered into what appeared to be a shrine with white columns covered in ivy.

The floor looked like it was made of pure marble with several broken columns on the floor. The whole room was lit by a mysterious light that covered the ceiling making it look like the columns extended forever. In the center of the shrine there was a statue of a beautiful woman with vine-like markings covering her whole body with a fountain of water coming from the statue flowing down into a small surrounding pond with stairs that led up to the statue. The statue's arms were at her side as if welcoming him into the shrine.

Naruto was admiring the statue when he saw the orb stop in front of the statue and disappear into it. The markings of the statue started to glow in light green color with the statue of the woman coming to life. The woman had white porcelain skin with curves that would make any woman envious. Her long hair was a light aqua color, and was wearing what appeared as a one piece swimsuit with a high color, and high-heeled boots.

The woman opened her eyes revealing that it was the same color as her hair. A gentle smile graced her lips on her elegant facing making her look more beautiful than ever. The woman gracefully walked down the steps making Naruto shiver in fear. Naruto looked at his surroundings realizing that the doorway was gone with a wall in its place. Naruto rushed towards the wall trying to find the doorway while whimpering in fear.

The woman looked sadly at Naruto as he looked more like a cornered baby animal trying to claw its way out. Naruto instantly turned around and pressed himself against the wall while going into a fetal position. The woman's heart instantly broke at the sight in front of her as the boy acted nothing more than a submissive animal, _"There, there, little one. No one is going to hurt you."_

The woman kneeled down and gently touched Naruto's cheek making him flinch at the sudden contact, but slowly relaxed into the woman's touch, _"You've been through many hardships haven't you?"_

Naruto looked at the woman in confusion when she gently pulled him into a gentle hug pressing their foreheads together. A small pulse of light emitted from her touch when she looked at him with sad eyes, _"I see…To suffer so much at such a young age, and yet still hold such a strong light in your heart."_

"_My name is Ernn Laties and I deem you, Naruto Uzumaki, worthy of wielding my power"_, said now named goddess as a circular seal with runes appeared underneath the pair. The seal started to glow brighter and brighter covering the entire room in a warm and blinding light.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Ernn appeared inside Naruto's mindscape walking through a sewer-like maze, _"So this is where his memories are held, and…something else."_

Ernn kept walking when she turned into a corner and was standing in front of a large set of golden bars that was being held back by a small piece of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. Ernn took one step towards the cage when a large red eye with a slit pupil suddenly appeared emitting a low, powerful growl. Ernn quickly back flipped dodging what look like a set of claws covered in a red aura, _"So you are the cause of this evil aura!"_

"**To think I would come face to face with one of the five legendary Goddesses."**

"_Cherish it while you can demon! You're presence here is longer welcome!"_

"**We shall see Goddess!"**

Ernn quickly motioned her hand together as if holding a sword when a beam of light shot from her hands changing into a claymore sword with the light traveling all over her body. The light quickly died revealing Ernn wearing an armor that had vine-like markings going around her hips and under her breasts.

Her hands were covered with white armor gauntlets that reached halfway though her upper arms along with matching leg armor that looked similar to her boots that reached halfway to her thighs. Each shoulder had large shoulder guards with a rose design on top of each guard along with a transparent green cape on the back of each guard.

A short battle armor skirt was around her waist that also supported a green transparent skirt that was long on the back, but was short on the front as it reached around her waist. Ernn was also wearing a long helmet that covered the side of her neck, and had a small transparent green strip across her view acting as a type of visor.

The little exposed skin showed that she had vine-like markings around her body, and were more visible on her cheeks, **Humph "If making a costume change is your only trick, then this battle is mine!"**

"_I assure you demon I'll make you regret you ever fought a Goddess!"_

"**We shall see!" **growled Kyuubi lunging one of its claws forward at Ernn.

"_Have at thee, demon!"_ yelled Ernn flying towards the Kyuubi's claws readying her claymore as the battle between a Goddess and a demon was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, here's the second chapter of Blessings of a Goddess, I tired my best to explain everything, but if anyone has any questions (Don't know who I'm putting in the harem yet so don't ask me that please, but I will take requests) feel free to PM me to clear up any confusion. I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and Candidate for Goddess (Megami Kōhosei).

* * *

><p>Ernn charged towards Kyuubi climbing up his claw just as Kyuubi used his tails to strike the Goddess. Ernn parried several tails with her claymore as she grabbed the nearest tail and quickly wrapped it around Kyuubi's mouth as she pulled hard on the tail forcing Kyuubi to the ground. Kyuubi used one of his tails aiming straight towards Ernn with Ernn placing her sword in front of her as Kyuubi pinned her against the wall, <strong>"I have you now Goddess!"<strong>

"_Not quite!"_

Ernn concentrated her energy into her sword deflecting the tail that was pinning her, and thrust her sword forward releasing a large energy beam that Kyuubi barely dodged as it sliced his shoulder making him roar in pain.

"**You'll pay for that!"**

Kyuubi lunged one of his claws forward with Ernn's fist glowing as she punched Kyuubi's oncoming claws. Both combatants struggled with their hands glowing in concentrated chakra neither giving up.

**Boom**

Ernn skid to a halt with Kyuubi being thrown back as well by the sudden clash. Ernn let out a battle cry as she charged at Kyuubi with her sword glowing brightly. Kyuubi quickly regain his composure and charged at Ernn once again. Ernn swung her sword in a diagonal arc releasing a shock wave that Kyuubi easily dodged when Ernn appeared in front of Kyuubi with her arms stretched out, _"You're finished demon!"_

Ernn released a large beam from her hand hitting Kyuubi at point blank. Kyuubi was pushed back against the wall of his cage leaving a large crater. Ernn gently floated to the floor with her sword poised to strike, _"Not many can withstand a direct attack like that. I'll admit you are a worthy opponent."_

**Humph "Don't count me out just yet wench! I'm not the Kyuubi no Kitsune for nothing!"**

"_Your name!"_

"**What?"**

"_I want to know your name demon!"_

"**Why would I tell you my name wench?"** yelled Kyuubi concentrating his chakra into a sphere with his slit eyes momentarily flashing into a red eyes surrounded with three Tomoes that didn't go unnoticed by Ernn, _'I see, so that's it. He's under someone's control.'_

"_If it's a display of power you want demon, then you'll get it!"_ yelled Ernn stabbing her sword to the ground as she raised both her hands concentrating her energy into a sphere as well. Kyuubi and Ernn released a large energy blast at the same time as both energy blasts clashed at the same time each trying to overpower the other. Ernn took this opportunity and quickly disappeared from view as Kyuubi's attack hit where she was, **"So much for the great Goddess"**, sneer Kyuubi.

Ernn suddenly appeared on Kyuubi's snout with her arm outstretched once again, _"I release you from your spell!"_

A blinding light emitted from Ernn's hand causing Kyuubi to roar in pain as he stumbled backwards. Kyuubi slowly opened his eyes when he saw Ernn floating in midair, **"What happened?"**

"_Have you finally come to your senses Kyuubi?"_

"**What did you do to me?"**

"_You were under someone's control. I just simply released you from that spell."_

"**Control? Him! I should've killed him when I had the chance!"**

"_Calm yourself Kyuubi it looks like his control was weakened during your imprisonment inside Naruto-kun."_

"**The boy? Why should I stay calm? I've been imprisoned once again! The moment the brat dies I will have my freedom!"**

"_And it's that very hatred that led to your defeat!"_ yelled Ernn shocking Kyuubi silent, _"Your hatred is your very weakness! Have you once considered the well being of others? Naruto-kun hasn't had an easy life, and not once has he surrendered to the darkness inside his heart! I'm sure as he grows that light will only get stronger! I'm sure that if he found out about you he would never hate you!"_

Kyuubi stayed quiet as he stared at the Goddess taking her words into consideration, **"We shall see Goddess-"**

"_Ernn Laties."_

Kyuubi looked at Ernn with a curious expression on his face,_ "I would prefer that you call me by my name, Ernn Laties."_

"**You are a strange being Goddess. Very well…Ernn. My name is Kurama given to me by my creator."**

"_Thank you Kurama-san."_

**Real World**

Naruto started to wake up and saw that he was in a forest outside the giant tree once again. Naruto looked around thinking that he might've dreamed the whole thing when Ernn appeared before him in an astral form scaring Naruto, _"There, there, Naruto-kun, no one is going to hurt you. I'm here to help you become strong, and to help protect everyone that is precious to you. Right now rest, for tomorrow we will begin your training."_

Ernn reached out gently rubbing Naruto's cheek making him feel warm inside as he leaned towards her hand, _"Rest now Naruto-kun, I will keep you safe."_

Naruto instantly fell asleep on a soft batch of leaves near the base of the giant tree with Ernn smiling at Naruto's sleeping figure, _"I promise I will protect you with my life Naruto-kun. No one will ever harm you again"_, whispered Ernn as she looked up at the moon while gently stroking Naruto's hair.

**Eight Years Later**

A twelve-year-old Naruto was walking down the street wearing a black shirt with a bright orange jumpsuit with his jacket open. Naruto had learned a lot from his Goddess learning her form of Taijutsu and swordplay to several types of attacks that he can do thanks to her power merged with him. Naruto had also learned of Kyuubi's presence and, just as Ernn said, he doesn't hate Kyuubi, but he also doesn't trust him, or use his chakra. Naruto also learned that he has a special blood type called EO, which is considered very rare, and has an ability called an "EX" that is unique to the person. However, Naruto doesn't know what his EX is, or what it does yet.

"_Something on your mind Naruto-kun?"_

Ernn appeared next to Naruto in an astral form that only he can see and hear, "Lady Ernn, I was just thinking."

"_About Kyuubi again?"_

"Why do you trust Kurama?"

"_It's not as much as trust as it is understanding. You know you don't have to keep calling me 'Lady', you can just call me Ernn."_

"But you're a Goddess."

"_I've been with you for a long time Naruto-kun. You may be the person who wields my power, but to me you're more than that. I've grown to care for you."_

Naruto blushed at the Goddess's comment as he continued walking down the street that led to the Ninja Academy, "I still don't understand about you trusting him though."

"_Tell me something Naruto-kun, why do you call Kyuubi 'him', or refer to him as Kurama? Other people would just refer to him as a beast or demon, yet you refer to him as an equal. You also don't seem to hate him."_

"I guess I don't hate him. It wasn't his fault that my life got ruined, and I just can't seem to blame him. I know what it's like when people call you 'demon', and I just can't bring myself to call others the same."

"_You're still young Naruto-kun. Maybe one day, both of you can find peace together."_

"I guess so, thank you Lady Ernn. You always know how to make me feel better."

**Giggle **_"You never seem to change Naruto-kun. That's what I like about you. Don't forget we'll be training to unlock your EX."_

"I wonder what awesome power I'll get? I can't wait!" said an excited Naruto when two dust clouds ran past him.

"He's mine pig!"

"Not even in your dreams forehead!"

The two dust clouds appeared to be two girls running towards the Academy. One girl had long pink hair that reached her mid-back, green eyes, and was wearing a Chinese style red dress with white outline and a white circle on the back, and was wearing Shinobi style shorts.

The girl next to her was a long haired platinum blond girl tied in a tight ponytail with light blue eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless top and matching skirt with Shinobi style shorts underneath, and had bandages around her midriff. The pink haired girl was named Sakura Haruno, a girl from a civilian family, but her mother was on the civilian council. The platinum blond haired girl was Ino Yamanaka, daughter to a respected ninja family. Both girls were considered rivals and fan girls to a certain boy.

"There they go again."

"_Honestly it's almost like clockwork."_

Naruto reached the Academy when he noticed Sakura and Ino struggling to get in first, "Move pig you're blocking the door!"

"Why don't you move forehead! That giant billboard forehead takes up too much room already!"

Both girls continued to struggle until Ino lost her footing stumbling backwards making Sakura dash inside. Ino continued to stumble backwards and was about to fall until she felt two gentle hands placed on her back preventing her from falling. Ino blushed at the sudden contact when she looked back to see her savior when she spotted Naruto's face, "Kind of a close call there huh Ino-chan?"

"Naruto?" blushed Ino until she shook her head, "Now I'm behind! I have to beat billboard before she sits next to Sasuke!"

Ino quickly ran into the building with Naruto standing there dumbfounded, _"I like her, she doesn't hit you like the pink banshee, and not as loud. What did you ever see in that pink banshee?"_

"I guess there's a positive attribute to everything Lady Ernn."

"_Naruto-kun, stop calling me that or at least call me Oneechan."_

"But Lady-"

"_Oneechan!"_

"I-"

"_Oneechan!"_

**Sigh **"Okay…Oneechan", sighed a defeated Naruto with Ernn giggling while hugging him from behind. Naruto walked inside the Academy and entered his classroom when he spotted several of his classmates.

Shikamaru Nara was a lazy person with long black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and was wearing a green lined mesh shirt under a grey jacket with green edges and a black circle with a line running through it on the back, and brown pants with regular Shinobi sandals.

Choji Akimichi has spiky brown hair with swirls in his cheeks, and has a large physique unlike most ninja. Choji wore brown shorts, a long white scarf, a short sleeved jacket over a white shirt with a large kanji for 'food' on it, small hoop earrings, and his arms and legs were wrapped around in bandages.

Kiba Inuzuka had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes that looked like vertical slits, large canine teeth with long nails that looked like claws, and two red fanged shaped markings on his cheeks. Kiba also wore dark grayish pants that reached his calves with a grey hooded, fur-lined coat, and blue sandals. Naruto noticed Kiba's sweater started to move on its own when Kiba partially unzipped his jacket and a small white puppy with black ears popped out. The puppy was Kiba's partner Akamaru.

Shino Aburame had dark bushy brown hair, pale skin, and everyone could tell that Shino was the tallest of the whole class. Shino wore a large pale green jacket that covered most of his body with a high upturned collar, black Shinobi style pants, and always wore sunglasses that no one knew what color his eyes were.

Sasuke Uchiha had black spiky hair with a blue tint and black eyes that was common in the Uchiha clan. He had bangs that hanged both sides of his face, and was spiky on the back that looked like a duck's backside in Naruto's opinion. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with a high upturned collar, white arm warmers, a red and white fan symbol on the back that was known as the Uchiha crest, and white shorts. Sasuke also had a fan club with Ino and Sakura as its founders, which Sasuke paid no attention to.

Naruto saw Ino and Sakura along with a couple of other girls fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke which caused him to sweat drop, 'Everyday it's the same thing. It gets really annoying watching them argue.'

Naruto saw a couple of rows above a girl named Hinata Hyuga. Hinata had short dark blue hair with a hime cut above her forehead and two chin-length bangs framing her sides, and fair skin along with white eyes that had a hint of lavender that was common for member of the Hyuga clan. She wore a cream colored hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper side of both sleeves of the jacket, and fur lined against the hem and cuffs of the jacket, and wore dark blue Shinobi style pants with blue sandals. Hinata always seem quiet and shy around Naruto, but he doesn't mind since she's always nice to him, and a good cook since she sometimes brings him a bento box.

Next to Hinata were two of Naruto's best friends, Samui and Atsui, fraternal twins who came from the Land of Lightning. Samui is a fair skinned girl who was just several inches shorter than Shino, blue eyes, and straight short blond hair framing her face with a shorter cut on the back, and her front bangs reaching her neck. Despite being twelve, Samui was already developing curves in all the right places with a large C-cup bust. Samui wore a very low cut outfit with a mesh shirt underneath that showed off her cleavage, a black girdle around her waist, a short skirt, and red hand guards.

Atsui had short blond hair that reached his shoulders with a bowl cut style near the top, blue eyes like his sister, and was smiling as he waved at Naruto to join them. Atsui wore a black sleeveless jacket with white trims that had the kanji for 'heat' on the back, matching black pants, and wore bandages around his shins and arms.

Despite being twins, Atsui and Samui each had opposing personalities. Samui was calm, cool, and was considered mature for her age while Atsui appeared to have a more hyperactive, with a hot-shot, personality. Naruto mentally chucked at this since both their personalities seemed to have rubbed off on him.

"Yo Naruto! I was wondering when you were going to show up!" proclaimed Atsui.

**Chuckle **"I kind of got held up at the entrance thanks to Ino and Sakura", said Naruto.

"When will those two ever learn", grumbled Samui. Samui didn't like how Ino and Sakura along with the rest of girls in the class behaved chasing after Sasuke instead of training.

"Maybe you can teach them a thing, or two, Samui-chan", smiled Naruto.

"I wouldn't waste my time in teaching those fools anything. When they start taking their training seriously then maybe, besides Hinata makes a better sparring partner when it comes to practice", said Samui in a kind tone making Hinata blush.

"T-Thank you S-Samui-chan", said Hinata twiddling with her index fingers while Samui giggled at Hinata's antics.

**Hokage Tower**

An old man with a small goatee and short spiky hair with three lines under his eyes, several wrinkles and liver spots while wearing the official Hokage robe and hat, was watching Naruto and his friends through a crystal ball. He was known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sarutobi continued to watch the four children as he remembered the day Samui and Atsui came to his village.

The Hidden Cloud Village sent several ninja diplomats to the Hidden Leaf Village to make a peace treaty. During the night, a ninja had kidnapped Hinata Hyuga, but was stopped and killed by her father, Hiashi Hyuga. However, the kidnapper turned out to be the ninja diplomat from the Hidden Cloud Village. The other diplomats were outraged demanding retribution when Hiashi's twin brother, Hizashi Hyuga, sacrificed himself to save his brother.

However, several days later the Raikage came with the diplomats behind him chained and beaten to a pulp as they walked towards the Hokage Tower. The Raikage explained to the Hokage that these were fake diplomats who opposed him and upheld the beliefs of the previous Raikage who wanted the Byakugan, and killed the real diplomats taking their place. The Raikage apologized for the trouble and insubordination the fake diplomats caused, and offered their lives to him as retribution.

Sarutobi refuse since he knew the damage was already done, and that killing the fake diplomats would bring nothing in return. The Raikage then remembered that he caught twin orphans trying to steal from him before leaving the Hidden Cloud Village, and that he didn't have time to go back to deal with them on his way here. The Raikage offered to have them trained as ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village to at least improve the orphan twin's lives rather than have them convicted back at the Hidden Cloud Village.

Sarutobi knew that the Raikage was lying about having the kids convicted since they were minors, and that the Raikage just wanted to find a way to pay back the Hidden Leaf Village for the trouble his Shinobi caused, so Sarutobi agreed to have the twins stay in the Hidden Leaf Village, and maybe give a certain blond Jinchuriki some friends.

Sarutobi moved the twins next to Naruto's apartment, and the three instantly got along well much to Sarutobi's delight. Sarutobi chuckled at the fond memory of Naruto since he saw him as a grandson figure.

**Academy Classroom**

Samui was being annoyed by several fan boys that she acquired each trying to ask her out, "Looks like they're still hot for you sis."

**Wham**

"And I still know how to cool you down hothead", said Samui hitting her brother on the head as she took out a short sword that was strapped around her waist and pointed straight at the group, "The next one that talks will lose a limb…or worse", said Samui in a cold tone making the boys back up in fear.

Atsui was nursing his bump while grumbling, "Honestly sis if you keep this up you won't find a good husband."

"Like I care what these perverts think", said Samui coldly.

'Samui-chan sure is popular. I wonder if Naruto-kun likes her as well. Maybe if I had more confidence in myself like Samui-chan I could…'

"Hey Hinata-chan, want to get ramen with us after class?" asked Naruto interrupting Hinata's thoughts.

"S-Sure N-Naruto-kun", stuttered Hinata, 'I'm going to be with Naruto-kun!'

Two men came in the classroom one with long dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail with a scar across his nose, and was wearing the standard Chunin attire with his headband across his forehead. The second person had long silver hair tied in a headband that looked like a bandana and was wearing a regular Chunin attire, "Alright everyone let's begin class."

After the lecture, the entire class went outside to practice their Taijutsu, "Okay everyone we will now pair you up so each of you can practice on your Taijutsu. First will be Sakura Haruno vs. Samui", announced Iruka.

Samui unstrapped her sword and handed it to Naruto, "Can you hold this for me Naruto?"

"Sure Samui-chan, I don't mind", said Naruto gently grabbing Samui's sword with Samui giving him a gentle smile, "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto blushed making the entire male students glare at him since Naruto is the only one that Samui ever showed emotion. Samui stood in front of Sakura as Sakura took up an offensive stance while Samui just crossed her arms under her chest. Sakura glared at her opponent with fire burning in her eyes, "Once I beat you, I'll force you tell me the secret on how you got a hot body!"

**Groan** "This again. Can't you ever come up with something original?" groaned Samui. Ever since she's started developing, all of the girls have been asking her what her secret was, and Samui would just respond that she was eating healthy and training instead of dieting or taking some kind of miracle medication that would make them skinnier or better looking. Another reason is because Sasuke apparently also seems to be interested in her, but Samui kept turning down his offer to go out.

"I'LL MAKE YOU TELL ME THAT SECRET!"

"Sakura, that's enough! We're not here to trade beauty secrets, we're here to train on your Taijutsu skills!" yelled Iruka making Sakura growl in anger at Samui, "Now remember, no weapons, or Jutsu. Only hand-to-hand combat and a there's a time limit of three minutes. If time runs out it's considered a draw, and your grade will be based on your skills. Ready…go!"

Sakura charged at Samui screaming loudly as Samui simply sidestepped from Sakura's path causing her to stumble, and Samui simply karate chopped her neck successfully knocking Sakura unconscious, **Tch **"Not even worth the effort. I barely had to do anything."

"Winner: Samui", proclaimed Iruka as two girls carried Sakura to the infirmary. Samui walked back to the crowd with all the boys staring at her with hearts in their eyes as she walked passed them, "Here you go Samui-chan, safe and sound."

"Thanks Naruto, I'm glad I can count on you", said Samui giving him a small kiss on his cheek making all of the male students drop their jaws in shock while Atsui was trying to hold in his laughter. Naruto blushed that Samui just kissed him on the cheek with Ernn appearing next to him, _"She likes you."_

'How can you tell?' mentally responded Naruto.

"Seems like my sister got the hot for you Naruto", chuckled Atsui wrapping his arm around Naruto's neck.

**Wham**

"Hopefully an ice pack can cool that damn attitude of yours!" yelled Samui tossing another pebble in her arm after throwing the first pebble at her brother's head, 'I hate it when Lady Ernn does that', thought Naruto.

"_Oneechan! Call me Oneechan!"_

**Groan **"Geez, My sister has an arm on her", said Atsui nursing his bump once again.

"Maybe its cause she always hitting that hard head of yours?" chuckled Naruto.

"Look who's talking about hard heads", laughed Atsui.

Hinata looked at Naruto feeling dishearten at what happened, 'I guess Samui-chan does like Naruto-kun.'

After several matches Naruto was paired up with Sasuke as they stared down, "This match will prove just how much of a loser you are. Maybe then you'll finally realize just how pathetic you are Naruto."

Naruto just stayed quiet trying to hold back the urge to punch Sasuke in the face, 'Deep breaths, remember Lady Ernn's training. He's just trying to rile you up before the match.'

"Maybe Samui can finally realize what a loser you are. Just how long are you going to do the 'pity act' on her?"

Naruto quietly growled at Sasuke's comment when Iruka intervened, "That's enough Sasuke! I will not tolerate anyone being a bully in my class!"

"I was just stating the truth Iruka-sensei."

"One more comment like that and you're disqualified!"

"Come on Iruka they're boys, their hormones are probably all over the place", commented Mizuki placing a hand over Iruka's shoulder, "That's still no excuse for any kind of behavior like that. Now then let's begin the match. Same rules apply: no Jutsu or weapons of any kind. Ready…begin!"

"Too easy", muttered Sasuke as he charged at Naruto kneeing him in the gut. Naruto grunted in pain when a smile appeared in his face as he punched Sasuke in the face, "That's for Samui-chan!"

Sasuke stumbled backwards holding his bruised cheek when Naruto suddenly mule kicked him knocking him back. Sasuke skidded to a halt and lunged forward aiming a punch at Naruto. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's oncoming fist when he swirled around elbowing Sasuke in the gut, and quickly performed a leg sweep knocking Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke quickly kicked the side of Naruto's head using the momentum to lift himself up.

Sasuke quickly lung forward again elbowing Naruto in the chest making Naruto stumble backwards. Sasuke quickly aimed a kick in to Naruto's chest, but Naruto quickly caught Sasuke's leg just as it made contact and swirled around kicking Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke stumbled backwards as he growled at Naruto, "Give up already loser! I'm and elite, and losers like you are nothing!"

Naruto stayed quiet as he stood in a defensive stance, _"Naruto-kun, be careful with this boy. Things could very well escalate with this one."_

'I know, I'm having a hard time from resorting to our style. I don't know what to do', thought Naruto.

"_Calm your thoughts, trust your instincts, feel your opponent's movements and then-"_

'I strike!'

Naruto saw Sasuke aiming a punch at him as he bended backwards grabbing Sasuke's arm and twist it forcing Sasuke to turn around as Naruto kicked him from behind. Sasuke tried to backhand Naruto when Naruto dodged by jumping over his arm swirling horizontally landing in front of Sasuke. Naruto quickly performed a several punches at Sasuke's chest when he thrust his palm forwards right below Sasuke's ribs knocking the wind out of Sasuke.

Sasuke was getting frustrated that Naruto was beating him and winning. He aimed a kick at Naruto's head when Naruto blocked it by grabbing his leg as he swirled aiming a kick at Sasuke's head when-

**Beep Beep Beep**

Naruto halted his attack inches away from Sasuke's head after hearing Iruka's watch alarm go off and released Sasuke's leg, "Since there was no winner, this match is considered a draw, and your grade will be evaluated base on your performance", announced Iruka.

Naruto walked back to the group feeling happy that he finally matched Sasuke until he heard Sasuke's fan girls accuse him of cheating and breaking the rules making him feel depress. Atsui walked up to Naruto giving him an encouraging smile, "Don't listen to them Naruto, you were amazing out there."

"I'm glad to see your training is starting to pay off", said Samui crossing her arms under her chest.

"C-Congratulations N-Naruto-kun", stuttered Hinata.

'I'm an Uchiha! An elite! So how is that this loser was about to beat me?' thought an angry Sasuke.

"Naruto what did you do to Sasuke-kun?" yelled Sakura.

"Fess up, we know you cheated!" yelled a fan girl.

"Naruto didn't do anything, he followed the rules just like everyone else", proclaimed Iruka.

"No way! There's just no way! I refuse to lose to some loser!" yelled an enraged Sasuke performing hand seals, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

Sasuke released a large fireball that was aimed at Hinata who was standing next to Naruto. Naruto quickly reacted as light green energy gathered in his hand. Naruto clenched his fist as a beam of energy shot out as Naruto quickly motioned his hand as if cutting something when the fireball was split in half. Naruto had his hand clenched holding what looked like an energy sword shocking everyone around him. Naruto suddenly realized that he had use his Goddess's power in front of everyone making him worry, 'Oh no! What do I do Lady Ernn? I just reacted out of instinct and-'

"_Relax Naruto-kun. You reacted because you wanted to save your friends, there's no shame in that."_

"Naruto…what exactly-"

"You got me Iruka-sensei, I just reacted out of instinct", nervously laughed Naruto

"That power! Give it to me!" yelled Sasuke after watching his fireball get split in half by Naruto's technique.

"Sasuke Uchiha you put the entire class in danger with that Jutsu! You and I will go see the Hokage right now! Class dismiss!" ordered Iruka as he and Mizuki led Sasuke to the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto! Teach that technique to Sasuke-kun! A loser like you doesn't need it!" yelled Sakura.

"Why should he give up his own technique to that bastard? He worked hard to develop this technique!" yelled Atsui at Sakura.

"A talentless loser doesn't need any technique!" yelled another fan girl.

"How about I teach you a lesson on when to shut up? Naruto always works hard to prove himself so why should he give up everything that he's work for to some arrogant bastard!" said Samui.

"You take that back about Sasuke-kun you harlot! You seduced our Sasuke-kun with those cow udders!" yelled another fan girl.

"Me? A 'harlot'? 'Cow udders'? How about I skin you alive?" growled Samui with Atsui and Naruto holding her back from going on a rampage as Sakura and the group of fan girls step back in fear, "It's your fault for not telling us the secret! You just want Sasuke-kun all to yourself!" yelled another fan girl.

"I'd rather see him drop dead than go out with a prick! I told you there is no secret! I just eat right and train!"

"S-Samui-chan, w-why don't w-we just g-go before this e-escalates", stuttered Hinata. Samui calmed down as the four decided to walk towards Ichiraku Ramen.

**Main Street**

"I can't believe I lost my cool like that", said an embarrassed Samui.

"Yeah, you were burning hot!"

"Shut it Atsui", muttered Samui.

"A-Are you o-okay Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hinata-chan, thanks for helping me back there. All of you", said Naruto.

"I-I should b-be t-thank you f-for saving me", said Hinata playing with her index fingers.

"Yeah, you were like a hero!"

"That was quite an amazing Jutsu Naruto."

"Yeah, wish I knew how I did it", said a nervous Naruto, **Groan **'I feel bad lying to them.'

'_I sense a something strange…a presence almost familiar. It couldn't be could it?'_ thought Ernn.

The four friends enjoyed their ramen when the sun started to set. The group of four decided to walk Hinata home with the boys in the front joking around like usual and the girls in the back.

"Um…S-Samui-chan."

"Yes, what is it Hinata?"

"Um…D-Do you l-like N-Naruto-kun?" asked a nervous Hinata, 'Why did I just ask that?'

"You mean if I really like Naruto?" asked Samui with Hinata blushing as she nodded.

"To be honest I really do. He's funny, reliable, loyal, hard working, and more handsome than that bastard Sasuke. I've always thought those whisker marks of his were cute, and I love his deep blue eyes. Probably the same reason you like him as well Hinata", said Samui smiling at Hinata making the Hyuga heiress blush.

"I-I-"

"It's okay Hinata, I've known the whole time you had a crush on him, and I can see why. I don't want us to ruin our friendship over as something as trivial as a crush like those annoying fan girls with that bastard. Just look at Sakura and Ino, they were the best of friends until they started competing over that Uchiha bastard. The only difference between them and us is that Naruto cares for both of us. I guess I just couldn't hold my feelings back anymore. I'm sorry Hinata."

"I-It's okay Samui-chan, I-I just w-wish I w-was more l-like y-you", said a dishearten Hinata.

"To be honest, sometimes I wish I was like you Hinata", said Samui making Hinata stare at her curiously, "You're kind, sweet, gentle, and you have this warm feeling to you that is quite inviting instead of being me who's just cold."

"T-That's not true S-Samui-chan. Y-You're v-very strong a-and b-beautiful, a-and t-the b-boys seem t-to like you."

"Please, those shallow pigs just like me for my looks. Besides, if you get rid of that jacket, you'd be popular too. Makes me wish I thought of it before I started developing", said Samui as both girls giggled.

The group arrived at the gates of the Hyuga Estate each saying their goodbye to Hinata. However, before they left, Samui went up to Hinata, "Just so you know Hinata, I have been thinking of sharing him with you", whispered Samui.

Hinata's face turned into a deep crimson with blood nearly gushing out of her nose making both boys wonder what Samui said to her, "Hey sis what was that about?"

"Just some girl talk", smirked Samui.

"Sometimes I just don't get girls", said Atsui.

"You mean like your crush on Ino?" smirked Naruto.

"You promise you would keep that a secret!"

"Everybody knows Atsui, it's not much of a secret", said Samui causing Atsui to sweat drop, "Man, there goes my chances", groaned Atsui with Naruto and Samui laughing at his antics.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, here's the new chapter for Blessing of a Goddess, tell me what you think, and please review. I do not own the anime/manga Naruto and Candidate for Goddess (Megami Kōhosei)

* * *

><p>An exhausted Naruto fell backwards against his bed after Ernn's rigorous training trying to unlock Naruto's EX, <strong>Pant <strong>"Damn, I didn't know unlocking your EX could be this hard." **Pant**

"_Your EX sure is a stubborn type. I guess your stubbornness really does run in your blood"_, giggled Ernn at her pun making Naruto sweat dropped.

"Really Lady Ernn that's the best you can come up with?" asked Naruto with Ernn standing next to him with her back turn as if ignoring him, "Lady Ernn?"

Ernn continued to ignore Naruto causing his sweat drop to increase, "O-Oneechan?"

"_Yes Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto face faulted to the ground at his Goddess's actions, "Are you really a Goddess?"

"_You say that like you don't believe me"_, said Ernn with large puppy dog eyes, _"How could you be so cruel to your Oneechan?"_

"I give up", sighed Naruto.

"_That's right, Naruto-kun your final exam is coming up soon, and you're going to need all your strength."_

"Say Lady…uh I mean Oneechan…did you find out why I can't do the Clone Jutsu yet?"

"_It's a theory, but I'm trying to work my way around it. If only there was a way to use a little bit more chakra than just restricting a lot."_

"Is that possible?"

"**There is"**, said a booming male voice.

"Kurama", said Naruto in an uninterested tone.

"**Still angry as always."**

"I'm not angry at you. I just don't feel like dealing with you right now", groaned Naruto.

**Humph "I'm just trying to help brat since we're stuck together."**

"_Let's hear him out Naruto-kun. At least try to get along. Who knows, you might find out you have a lot more in common"_, said Ernn.

"Fine, but only because you asked Lady…O-Oneechan."

"_Yay! Naruto-kun is finally calling me Oneechan!"_ giggled Ernn hugging him from behind.

"**How this woman is considered my equal I'll never know"**, groaned Kurama at Ernn's antics.

"You were saying?" said Naruto interrupting Kurama's rant.

"**There is a Jutsu that I do remember seeing, but I'm not quite sure how it works."**

"_I see, perhaps we should consider exploring from Kurama's experience. It could come in handy. In the mean time I'll see if I can offer an alternative method should this method fail"_, said Ernn in deep thought making Naruto stare at her, _"What?"_

"Sometimes you scare me at how fast your mood changes Lady Ernn", said Naruto.

"_Oh come now Naruto-kun, I'm doing this in your best interest"_, said Ernn hugging Naruto again until she pinched on his cheeks, _"And I told you to call me Oneechan! Oneechan!"_

**The Next Day**

Naruto yawned loudly as he exited his room. Kurama described the technique he saw and the chakra output he felt with Naruto trying to his best to develop the technique while Ernn was trying to make a clone out of her energy, but always ends up looking like a glowing version of him. The clone needed to look exactly like Naruto otherwise he would fail.

Naruto walked out of his apartment after performing his morning ritual when he heard something, "Heck no!"

"Come on sis just this one favor?"

"I said 'no'!

Naruto heard the twins fighting next door when out came a fuming Samui with Atsui behind her holding an envelope, "Come on I barely ask you for anything."

"And I told you no! Be a man and tell her yourself! I'm not going to leave that in her desk!"

"How about if I do all your chores for a whole month?"

**Groan **"Fine, just this one time! But if you tell anyone that I did this I'm going to be an only child!"

"Morning Samui-chan, Atsui."

"Morning Naruto", said both twins at the same time.

"So what's this favor Atsui is making you do Samui-chan?" asked Naruto.

"He's making me put this love letter he wrote for Ino in her desk", groaned Samui grabbing the letter.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" asked Naruto to Atsui.

"Well…" said Atsui blushing while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, where's that hotshot who could do anything? That burning spirit that can accomplish anything? That burning fire that could incinerate all doubt?" said an excited Naruto making Atsui clench his fist, "You're right! What am I doing with a dumb love letter? I'll show Ino just how much my passion burns for her!" yelled Atsui running towards the Academy.

Naruto chuckled at Atsui's antics when Samui came up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Naruto. You saved me from my brother's embarrassing request. You need to show me how you do that."

"To be honest I don't know how, I just go with the flow with Atsui", chuckled Naruto.

"Either way it works. Let's go catch up with that hothead before he hurts himself", said Samui smiling making Naruto blush, 'Was Samui-chan always this…cute?'

**Academy**

Naruto and Samui arrived at the Academy only to see a trembling Atsui in front of Ino, who was holding a rose. Both were wondering if he confessed yet when they decided to get closer to hear the conversation, "S-So y-you're answer I-Ino?"

Much to their surprise Ino didn't look mad like they thought she would react, but instead she had a look of deep thought, "I'll think about it."

Ino walked away leaving a shocked Atsui when he suddenly fainted with a shocked expression, "I must be in heaven."

Atsui continued to in his dream state when he suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his cheeks.

**Slap Slap Slap**

"Don't you dare die on me hotshot, not while I'm still breathing you hear me! Come on live!"

**Slap Slap Slap**

"Naruto, I think he's awake now", said Samui grabbing Naruto's hand. After Atsui fainted Naruto started slapping Atsui in order to bring him back to the real world. After Samui grabbed his hand, Atsui looked up with red, swollen cheeks and a nose bleed.

"S-She…said…she'll think a-about it…" groaned Atsui before fainting again with another massive nose bleed.

**Ahh **"I killed him!"

"You didn't kill him Naruto, it's just Atsui being Atsui", said Samui yanking him by the neck of his shirt, **Wham **"Wake up hotshot!"

"I-I have a-a shot!" groaned Atsui weakly with a happy expression as Samui dragged him to his desk.

"Naruto-kun, w-what happen t-to Atsui-kun?" asked Hinata after entering the classroom and witnessing a beaten Atsui being dragged by his twin sister.

"I think he has a shot at dating Ino", said a confused Naruto.

"C-Congratulations to h-him", said Hinata.

"To be honest, I thought she would freak out and be angry like Sakura, but she wasn't", said Naruto.

Ino sat down next to Sakura looking at the rose Atsui gave her, gently stroking it as she smelled its sweet scent, "You're not seriously thinking about going out with him are you?"

"Why not?"

"He's a loser! Plus he hangs out with that idiot Naruto!"

"But he was sincere with his feelings, and he did get me a beautiful rose. Not many guys have ever done that, not even…Sasuke", said Ino looking at the rose, "Atsui can be crazy… but he is a good guy."

"You like Sasuke remember? Besides that damn cow of a sister of his still hasn't told us how she got those huge boobs!"

"Yeah…I guess", said a dishearten Ino, who's been secretly trying out Samui's advise and had stopped dieting for two weeks and had started eating healthy foods, and was constantly training when she found out that her muscles were developing along with a better figure, and was even up to a small B cup, "You know Sakura, have you even considered maybe that Samui was telling the truth. That she was just exercising and eating right."

"Yeah, and Naruto is a genius. Yeah right, you know as well as I do that she has a secret to that hot body, and I want it!" said Sakura.

"Yeah…" whispered Ino smelling the rose again.

Sasuke had been glaring at Naruto since the moment he came in planning on how to obtain the Jutsu Naruto did that sliced his fireball in half. The Hokage had ordered him to meet with Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka, every afternoon after school to monitor his mentality, 'How? How is it possible that loser obtained that power? I must have it! I'll follow him to see how he obtained it, and then I'll take it for myself!'

Throughout the day had been uneventful with Naruto discussing with Ernn and Kurama on how to complete their methods on their version of a clone causing Iruka to yell at him several times for spacing out. After class Naruto had looked to his side when he noticed Hinata was writing down two sets of detailed notes when she passed one of them to Naruto, "I-It looked l-like you were thinking a-about something important Naruto-kun, so I-I made an extra s-set of notes for you", said Hinata blushing.

"Thanks Hinata-chan", said Naruto, 'Now that I think about it, Hinata-chan also looks cute as well. Do I like Hinata-chan and Samui-chan?'

**Training Field**

Naruto had told Hinata, Samui, and Atsui that he wanted to train on his Clone Jutsu and bid farewell to the twins and Hinata. Naruto had arrived to one of the training fields that he would usually go to, unaware the Sasuke was following him, 'Now let's see how you obtain that power.'

"Okay, now to continue where we left off", said Naruto taking deep breaths placing his hands in a cross hand seal, "Are you sure this is the right hand seal? It feels weird."

"**I'm quite sure brat"**, said Kurama.

'Who is he talking to? He's just talking to himself', thought Sasuke who couldn't hear Kurama's voice.

"Alright if you say so…I hope. **Clone Jutsu!**" yelled Naruto as a sickly looking clone puffed into existence next to him coughing loudly before it fell down to the ground disappearing in a puff of smoke, "Well that's an improvement…I guess."

'Clones? He's working on pathetic clones? Where is that power that he showed?' thought Sasuke furiously.

"Sasuke Uchiha", said a male voice startling Sasuke and Naruto.

Both Sasuke and Naruto saw a man with long blond hair that reached his back, and was tied in a ponytail with spiky on top. He has bright blue-green eyes, strong facial features, and a strong jaw line. The man was wearing a standard Jonin outfit with a sleeveless red coat, hand guards, and a head band with a red sash. The man was Inoichi Yamanaka, and was glaring at Sasuke, "You didn't report to me just as the Hokage ordered."

**Tch **"I'm an Uchiha-"

"And I don't remember asking about your name! Your superiors have given you an order and I expect you to follow them like any other ninja! Or perhaps we should just kick you out of the ninja program now and make you an ordinary civilian?"

Sasuke glared at Inoichi with Inoichi glaring back, "The Hokage ordered me to evaluate your mentality to see if you were worthy of being a ninja, and so far it's not looking good for you Sasuke Uchiha. If you want to remain in the ninja program, then I suggest you cooperate peacefully…or else!"

Inoichi led Sasuke back to the village leaving behind a confused Naruto, _"Seems we had an unexpected visitor."_

"**And the Uchiha brat no less. I'll consider it a blessing that you weren't training to release your EX, or whatever it's called."**

"He deserves it if you ask me. I always felt like he was too power hungry for my taste. Imagine if he found out about you, Lady Ernn, or you, Kurama."

"_It's Oneechan!"_ said Ernn pinching Naruto's cheeks again.

**Several Days Later**

Naruto was happily walking towards the Academy feeling excited about the final when Samui and Atsui came up to him, "You seem cheery today bro. Something good happen?" asked Atsui.

"Yeah, I finally mastered the Clone Jutsu!"

"Congratulations Naruto that means you'll be passing with us", said Samui.

"Yeah, we might get lucky and be on the same team", said Atsui.

"Good morning everyone", said a happy Hinata.

"Morning Hinata-chan!"

"Morning Hinata!" yelled an excited Atsui.

"Good morning Hinata", said Samui.

The four friends continued walking towards the Academy with Samui and Hinata walking behind the boys, "S-Samui-chan, I've thought a-about w-what you s-said and…I agree", whispered a blushing Hinata.

Samui blushed at what Hinata said as she giggled quietly, "I was kind of hoping you would agree Hinata. I suppose you've noticed it too huh?"

"N-Noticed what?"

"Naruto has been glancing at the both of us for the past few days, and it looks like he has a crush on both of us, and I think we'll be making him happy with our decision", giggled Samui making Hinata blush, 'Naruto has a crush on us! And Samui-chan has a cute giggle.'

Hinata blushed even deeper at what she just thought, 'Did I really thought of that?'

"_I can hear a voice of purity!"_

"What was that?" asked a startled Hinata making Naruto, Samui, and Atsui stare at her in confusion, "What was what Hinata-chan?"

"I thought I h-heard a w-woman's v-voice just n-now."

'Lady Ernn?' thought Naruto.

"_It wasn't me Naruto-kun"_, said Ernn, _'But this does prove my theory from before, and I think our shy little Hyuga might be one'_, thought Ernn.

The group of four arrived at the Academy when a dust cloud past them, "I'll get there first Ino pig!"

The group looked curiously at the dust cloud that was identified as Sakura, but was confused as to where Ino was.

**Yawn **"Morning everyone. I stayed up nearly all night studying over the stuff on the test. I even…**yawn**…practiced some of the Jutsu we might be tested on", said a tired looking Ino.

"Hey Ino you look…different", said a blushing Atsui.

Ino had apparently filled out more of her dress with more defined curves and was starting to become quite popular with the other boys in her class. Ino blushed at Atsui's complement and pulled back some lose hair behind her ear, "Thanks Atsui, good luck on your test", said Ino walking inside.

"Seems like you might have actually succeeded in getting Ino to like you hotshot. Now all you have to do is make sure you play it cool and be yourself", said Samui walking inside as well along with Hinata and Naruto.

Once inside the classroom, the group noticed Sakura fighting with a group of other fan girls fighting to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto after he walked pass them with the group of four sitting together like they normally had, "Naruto! What did you do to Sasuke?" yelled Sakura.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't even look at his direction", argued Naruto.

"Well you did something because he keeps starring at you!" yelled another fan girl.

"Not to mention Ino has been getting more and more popular with the boys, and her figure seems to be improving! That can only mean that Samui shared her secret with her!" yelled a different fan girl.

"If you have problem with me, then say it to my face! I've already told you before that there's nothing special, and it's up to you if you want to listen! Now if you have a problem with Naruto then you can say it to my blade! Naruto is my friend and I'll defend him from anyone that wants to harm him!" yelled Samui taking out her blade.

"Normally I'm against fighting girls, but I'll gladly defend Naruto every time! Just because you girls don't want to listen to my sister, that's fine, but no one gets to pick on her! So what if Ino is getting prettier, it's because she actually took my sister's advice to heart and learned from it! And Naruto is one of the nicest guys I know! I just can't understand how everyone hates him! Any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend!" yelled Atsui taking out his own blade ready to defend his friends.

"_I feel the heart of courage!"_

"Did you say something? Me? I didn't say anything. Stop that!", said Samui and Atsui at the same time.

"Well it wasn't me that's for sure", said Samui.

"But it was a woman's voice, and it didn't sound like anyone I know", said Atsui confusing the fan girls at the twin's antics, "They're so weird."

"Let's go girls, these losers aren't worth it", said a fan girl.

'That was weird', thought Naruto.

'_Wait now the twins could also be it? What are the chances of that happening? I need to know what those voices said! I have to know which of my sisters are trying to make a connection!'_ thought Ernn.

"Alright everyone settle down and we will begin your final exams", said Iruka walking into the classroom with Mizuki.

The final exam was separated into three different parts: a written portion, Taijutsu portion, and Ninjutsu portion. Naruto had felt that he did well on the written portion after Ernn sensed a Genjutsu placed on his exam and easily dispelling it. During the Taijutsu part of the exam Naruto was paired up with a random boy who was enraged at the fact that Samui liked Naruto with Naruto easily defeating him.

Samui also felt that she did well on the written portion, and was easily able to beat her opponent in record time. Atsui however felt that he didn't do so well on the written portion, but he excelled on the Taijutsu portion. Hinata felt that she excelled on the written portion, but during the Taijutsu portion of the test, she was partnered with Sakura, and it took a while for her to defeat her since she didn't want to hurt Sakura.

"Now we move on to the Ninjutsu portion of the test where we will test you on your Transformation Jutsu and on the Clone Jutsu", announced Iruka.

"Each of you will form a line to test you on your Transformation Jutsu", announced Mizuki.

Several minutes have passed with several students, including Sasuke and Sakura, transforming into Iruka, or into random villagers or family members that they've encountered when Naruto was facing Iruka to do his Transformation Jutsu test. Naruto looked to his side and saw Samui, Hinata, and Atsui giving him encouraging smiles making him feel more relaxed.

"Okay Naruto you can transform into anyone you know, or if you want to you can transform into me. You decide, but it must be a good transformation otherwise you fail. Is that clear?"

Naruto though on who to transform into when he suddenly got an idea, "Got it Iruka-sensei! **Transform!**"

Naruto transformed into a woman with white porcelain skin with curves that would make any woman envious, large breasts, light aqua color long hair, and was wearing what appeared as a one piece swimsuit with a high color and high-heeled boots, and had the same color eyes as her hair.

Iruka and all of the males blushed at the beautiful woman that was standing in front of them with some even having massive nose bleed at all of the perverted thoughts they were having, _"Why did you change into me?"_

"**I thought it was hilarious."**

"_I should've killed you when I had the chance!"_ said Ernn to Kurama.

"U-Um…R-Right, you get full marks Naruto", said a nervous Iruka, 'Well at least he didn't do that Sexy Jutsu on me again.'

Naruto suddenly had a great idea as he changed into another woman with pigtails, whisker marks, and was naked with clouds covering her intimate parts, "Oh Iruka-sensei", said Naruto winking at Iruka as he was suddenly propelled back by a massive nosebleed. Naruto puffed back into himself as he was rolling on the ground laughing hard with Samui, Atsui, and Hinata snickering at their teacher's reaction.

"Gotcha with my Sexy Jutsu Iruka-sensei!"

"You and that stupid Jutsu!"

**Wham**

"I swear I'm always the victim on that stupid prank, and I'll make sure you suffer the consequences!" said Iruka giving Naruto a noogie.

"Ow! Come on Iruka-sensei it was just a prank! Hey come on!" complained Naruto struggling against Iruka's hold.

"Fine then, I guess these Ichiraku coupons will just have to go to waste then", said Iruka holding up several free Ichiraku ramen coupons.

"Come on Iruka-sensei be reasonable!" yelled Naruto making several attempts at trying to grab the coupons with Iruka managing to keep them out of Naruto's reach.

"If you promise to behave, then I'll let you have them deal?" asked Iruka with Naruto on his back trying to reach the coupons from Iruka's outstretched hand.

"Fine", grumbled Naruto walking back to his seat.

Samui, Atsui, and Hinata were able to pass their transformation test with ease when it was time for their second part of the exam, "For this part of the exam we will each call you individually to test you", announced Mizuki calling the first name.

"Naruto, can we talk to you?" asked Samui with Hinata behind her.

Samui and Hinata led Naruto to a secluded part of the class with Naruto looking at them in confusion with both girls blushing making them look cute, "N-Naruto-kun, um…S-Samui-chan and I…we…w-we want y-you to know t-that we…"

Samui saw that Hinata was close to fainting when she decided to step in, "What Hinata is trying to say is that we both like you Naruto. I-I mean really l-like you", said Samui looking at her feet.

"I g-guess what w-were trying to say is…" stuttered Hinata.

"Please go out with us!" said Samui and Hinata at the same time.

"W-What?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Hinata and I agreed to share you…that is, if you're willing to date both of us. We both really like you Naruto, and we want to be closer to you. You don't have to answer-"

"Yes!" said Naruto blushing.

"W-What?" asked Hinata.

"I-I agree to date both of you. To be honest I have had a crush on both of you, but I didn't know what to do, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I didn't want to ruin our friendship-" **Mmph**

Hinata suddenly lounged at Naruto kissing him in the mouth with Naruto wrapping his hand around her waist, "I guess Hinata is trying to say that you talk too much Naruto", smirked Samui kissing Naruto after Hinata broke her kiss.

Samui broke her kiss with Naruto wrapping his arm around both his new girlfriends waist, "Please take good care of us", said Samui and Hinata at the same time.

"I'll try my best Samui-chan, Hinata-chan", chuckled Naruto.

"Also, now that we're dating…" said Samui with a mischievous smirk when she grabbed Hinata from behind unzipping her jacket revealing a tight black shirt, and dispelling the Genjutsu Hinata had on her, revealing a curvy figure and large bust that rivaled Samui, "Might as well show you the goods that our little Hinata was hiding."

"S-Samui-chan!"

"Relax Hinata I just thought our new boyfriend had the right to know what you were hiding underneath that bulky jacket. Besides, Naruto seems to like it", giggled Samui hugging a blushing Naruto.

"I-I guess i-it's alright then since i-it's Naruto-kun", said Hinata hugging Naruto as well.

Back with Atsui, he saw Naruto go with Hinata and his sister making him wonder if they were ever going to confess to Naruto. Atsui had been aware that both Samui and Hinata had a crush on Naruto, but he decided to respect his sister's privacy, and to let her and Hinata work it out.

"Atsui can I talk to you?" asked Ino.

"Sure Ino!" said an excited Atsui.

Ino led Atsui to another secluded part of the class as she blushed in embarrassment making her look cute in Atsui's opinion, "I-I've been thinking a-about the day you c-confessed to me and…"

"You know Ino, you don't have to answer me now. You can take as long as you want to answer, and even if you choose to reject me-"

"Will you just let me finish? Geez this is hard enough as it is", whined Ino, "I-I wanted to say…yes."

Atsui was in shock at what he just heard making him shake his head in disbelief, "I-I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I-I said I-I'd go out with you", said Ino in a low voice, but Atsui heard her clearly making him hug her, "This is the greatest day of my life! I promise I'll be the perfect boyfriend! I'll treat you like a princess, I'll-"

"I don't want that! I just want…I want you to be you", said Ino blushing.

"Ino, I'll do anything for you", whispered Atsui as they shared their first kiss making Ino blush as she touched her lips after breaking the kiss, 'I could get use to this', thought Ino.

Naruto and Atsui sat down together with their new girlfriends sitting next to them, "Guess what! Ino and I are dating!"

"That's great Atsui! Guess that means I can tell you that I'm dating Hinata and…your sister", said a nervous Naruto with a shocked Atsui and Ino.

"How is that possible?" nearly yelled Ino.

"Keep it down Ino. It was a decision between me and Hinata, or do you have a problem with that?" said Samui in a cold tone.

"You lucky bastard, you're dating two girls at once! I know you'll treat my sister right! Hey, maybe if you're lucky I might end up calling you 'bro' for real! I can even call Hinata 'sis' as well!" said an excited Atsui making Hinata and Naruto blush in embarrassment.

"Damn hothead", grumbled Samui.

"Yeah, but he's my hothead", said Ino in a happy tone.

Samui starred at Ino in bewilderment as she softly giggled at Ino's tone, "Hey Ino, take good care of my brother. He may be a hothead, but he's still my brother. Please treat him right."

Ino was shocked at what Samui said making her blush at Samui's comment, "I'll try my best Samui."

Many students have been called including Hinata, Samui, Atsui, and Ino leaving only a handful of students, "Naruto Uzumaki", called out Iruka.

"_Good luck Naruto-kun."_

"**Don't fail brat."**

'Remind me again why I let you have more freedom?'

"_Naruto-kun"_, said Ernn in a stern voice.

'Sorry.'

Naruto walked into a room with Mizuki and Iruka sitting behind a table that had several headbands, "Alright Naruto, to pass you must make a successful clone. You may begin", instructed Iruka.

Naruto took a deep breath putting his hands in a cross shaped hand seal, **"Clone Jutsu!"**

Iruka and Mizuki were shocked at the hand seal Naruto performed as several clones appeared next to Naruto. Each clone suddenly cheered in excitement when Iruka suddenly stood up, "Naruto, where exactly did you learn that Jutsu?"

"It just came to me one day. I kept trying to figure out why I couldn't do the Clone Jutsu so I figured if I filled the clone with more chakra to make them more solid it would work", said Naruto repeating what Ernn and Kurama had told them in case someone would recognize the technique.

"What about that hand seal?"

"I saw some guy do it when I was little so I figured I could try to copy the technique."

**Sigh **"Naruto that's a forbidden Jutsu called Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's a very dangerous Jutsu and I don't want you using it, but you did make a successful clone so you pass", said a proud Iruka giving Naruto his headband.

"Yeah I passed! I finally passed! By the way Iruka-sensei, how is the Shadow Clone Jutsu dangerous?"

"Well…uh…you see…" stammered Iruka.

"You don't know do you?"

"Just trust me on this Naruto", groaned Iruka pinching his bridge of his nose in frustration.

"But I feel fine Iruka-sensei, nothing unusual."

"Fine, but promise me that you'll stop using it at the first sign of trouble deal?"

"Deal!"

Naruto walked out in excitement with Mizuki glaring at Naruto's back, 'Damn it! This complicates things even more! Now I need to alternate my plans!'

Naruto walked out of the room with his headband around his head when he was tackled to the ground by Hinata and Samui congratulating him causing all of the males in the class to become jealous.

"Come on Naruto let's go celebrate at Ichiraku Ramen", said Samui.

Naruto, Samui, Hinata, Atsui, and Ino went outside ignoring the comments from the villagers as they went to celebrate their accomplishment. Naruto felt happy now that he had two beautiful girlfriends, and had finally graduated from the Ninja Academy unaware that a set of eyes were spying on him, "Enjoy it while you can demon, but one way or another you will help me get what I want", said Mizuki chuckling maliciously.


End file.
